Item sets (Origins)
Throughout Dragon Age: Origins characters can collect armor sets that provide them with extra benefits when equipped together. The various pieces of each set can come from various tiers and still return set benefits. So, for example, a tier 4 (Hardened) Leather Armor will reduce skill costs when matched with a tier 2 (Cured) Leather Boots and a tier 1 (Rough) Leather Gloves. However, a tier 4 (Hardened) Studded Leather Boots would not enable that benefit. Also, helmets are not required to complete most sets, nor do they usually benefit from being equipped with "matching" gear. Light Armor Sets Medium Armor Sets Heavy Armor Sets Massive Armor Sets ---- Armor of Diligence Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains +5 to willpower. Location Armor of Diligence can be found on the Cultist Leader upon leaving the Spoiled Princess dring the the quest "The Urn of Sacred Ashes". Blood Dragon Plate Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains a bonus to defense and armor. Location Add-on gives chestpiece, other pieces can be bought from merchant in camp. Chevalier's Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains +3 to willpower and constitution. Location Dalish Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains +5 to defense. Location The rough version of this set is provided as starting armour for Dalish elves. Duster Leather Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains +2 to armor. Location This set is provided as starting gear for Dwarf Commoners. Dwarven Massive Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains +2 to armor. Location Effort's Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character's spells or talents cost less to activate. - 10% fatigue. Location Effort's Armor found in Legionnarie's Altar in The Dead Trenches. Same room with the key before boss battle. Effort's Boots found in Dust Town. Buy them from the merchant Alimar for 8 gold. Effort's Gloves found in chest in Caridin's Cross. Chest only appears after completing the quest The Drifter's Cache. Duty is found by Dog in the Anvil of the Void. Leather Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character's spells or talents cost less to activate. -5% fatigue. Location This set is provided as starting gear. Studded Leather Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains +1 to Defense. Location This set is provided as starting gear. Studded Leather (Drakeskin) A Tier 7 light armor set, the Studded Leather (Drakeskin) armor set is comprised of the following: All armor pieces in this set require 20 Str to equip, and grant a bonus to armor if worn as a set. Juggernaut Plate Armour Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains +3 to strength and constitution. Location A full set of Juggernaut armour is the reward for completing the quest The Mage's Treasure. *''note: You gather the pieces of Juggernaut armor throughout the quest. You complete the quest once you find the final piece.'' All the pieces can be gathered during the Nature of the Beast quest line. There are three mysterious gravestones located throughout Brecilian Forest. Each one will spawn a Revenant and some lackeys that will attack your party when you disturb the Runes on them. Each Revenant will drop a piece of the armor. The final piece is located in the Lower Ruins before the encounter to Parley with the Werewolves. You will need to complete an ancient elven ritual to open the door to a burial chamber. There will find the Shade of an ancient Elf woman. Speak with her and she will attack you. When the smoke clears, the last part of Juggernaut is found in the tomb she stood behind. Legion of the Dead Armor The Legion of the Dead armour has a very high strength requirement and can be found in the Dead Trenches. The armour, boots and gaunlets can be found in various sarcophaguses as you make your way towards the Anvil of the Void. Eventually you will come across a locked metal door. The door to the right of this locked metal door called an "Ominous Door" is in the room where you will find the final piece of armour for this set. The Helmet is in the altar at the far end of the room, but once you take it, you will be attacked by all of the Legion spirits in the room. Set Bonus: +3 Constitution, +4 Damage Ancient Elven Armour Set Bonus: '''+5 Defense '''Locations: Ancient Elven Armor is found in the Lower Ruins in the Brecilian Forest, during the "Nature of the Beast" quest line. Ancient Elven Helmet can also be found in the Brecilian Forest. You must trade the scarf you get from the Elf Wife turned Werewolf for it with the "Mad Hermit" during the Poet Tree quest. *''It is still possible to complete the quest for the elven hunter without the scarf. But you cannot chose the dialog option mentioning it.'' Ancient Elven Boots can be found by asking the templar in the Lothering Chantry "Is there any other assistance you can provide?". He will give you the key to the locked cabinet and you will find the boots there. *''the boots are NOT always in the cabinet in the PC version. This is a known and confirmed bug with the Developers. They have also been found in Redcliffe and can be brought back by DOG.'' Ancient Elven Gloves are found in the Ancient Temple during the "Urn of Sacred Ashes" quest line. Ironbark Dalish Armour (a.k.a.) Varathorn's Armor This armour is free and can be acquired by agreeing to find ironbark for the smith in the Dalish village. He will ask what you would like made. You can choose to have him make a bow or a breastplate. If the Dalish forest is the first place your character goes looking for assistance, it is likely they will not be able to immediately equip this item due to its strength requirement. Varathorn's Armor requires 30 Strength silverite 8.92 armor 8.75% fatigue +3 armor +20% Nature resistance +25 Stamina *''Note: If you have at least two points in persuade, Varathorn can be convinced to reward you with both the armor and the bow. The bow is named Wolfslayer Bow.'' Wade's Dragonbone Plate Armour This armour is extremely tough armour but it requires an annoying process to get it first you need six Drake scales so you can get drakescale armour (three scales for bad armour and another three scales for better Drakescale armour.) then you need to get a dragon scale (you can get this by killing the high dragon in the urn of sacred ashes quest by ringing the gong on the mountain top area be careful because She is very hard to kill.) also you can get even more fire resistance if you pay him gold Category:Equipment Category:Armor